


AAside Drabbles

by Optimistic_Weeb



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AASide, Angst, Argonavis - Freeform, Cuddles, Drunk Kenta, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gyroaxia - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Weeb/pseuds/Optimistic_Weeb
Summary: I'm starving for AAside and ARGONAVIS content, so I decided to make some myself. I'll try and post often as I can, perhaps twice a week or more. There is no story or overall plot, each chapter can be read alone without reading the previous chapters.Note: I'll add more tags later as the story progresses
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Ren Nanahoshi, Reon Misono/Asahi Nayuta, Yuto Goryo/Reon Misono, Yuto Goryo/Wataru Matoba
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. NayuRen

**Equal Feelings**

Nanahoshi Ren enjoys watching live performances, just as much as he enjoys perfoming with Argonavis. But GYROAXIA gives him a different kind of joy. Scratch that, Nayuta Asahi's performance makes Ren feel different.

For example, Fujin RIZING's performance was exciting and engaging, while εpsilonΦ's performance was powerful and loud. Fantôme Iris made their performance unique yet thrilling.

GYROAXIA is different. They make a loud, powerful and very engaging performance. But Nayuta is what makes the live truly a great experience. His powerful vocals, his lyrics, his motives. Everything made the live performance just so _exciting_ and _unique_.

Ren feels it when Nayuta sings. His heart pounding in his chest each time Nayuta let's a verse out into the open air. It's exciting. It's beautiful. The lyrics are so meaningful. Better yet, they scream 'Nayuta'. Ren can tell Nayuta is the one who wrote the lyrics. Nobody can write those kind of lyrics, unless it's Nayuta.

Ren smiles as the song MANIFESTO finishes, the crowd roaring with excitement for the next song. Nayuta's eyes scan the crowd, and finally it lands on him. Ren's heart skips a beat, he felt like a deer in headlights. He wasn't excepting Nayuta to search the crowd for him. Luckily, Nayuta doesn't call him out. Instead, he smiles softly.

Ren blushes softly, covering his face with his hand. He felt rather exposed right now. Nayuta quickly recovers and let's that smile wear off. Replacing it, is his signature scowl. He lifts the mic close to his face.

"Revolution."

The crowd cheers as the guitar begins playing and Nayuta sings along. Ren feels his heart pounding away at his ribcage. This song is one of the first songs from GYROAXIA he every heard. Nayuta and Ren make eye contact briefly and for a moment the two felt connected. Ren smiles and begins cheering along with the crowd.

Once the song ends, Ren is breathing heavily and his shirt is clinging on to his back with sweat. He smiles brightly, his heart still beating ralidly with excitement. Now he's sure, definitely sure. 

He wants to stand as Nayuta's equal. 

———

Nayuta Asahi never really found anyone to stand on stage with. Much less someone who makes him want to stand by them.

When he saw Nanahoshi's performance, he scoffed and brushed him aside. Nayuta thought he could never stand by him. Nanahoshi didn't stand out to Nayuta. At least, not immediately.

He didn't know when he noticed. Was it before or after performing alongside Nanahoshi? Nayuta isn't sure. All he knows, is that when they performed 'STARTING OVER' together, he felt his heart move. He felt his whole body tingle with some sort of emotion he can't recognize.

Now, he stands in the crowd as the band Argonavis walks onto the stage. He recognizes Yuto, and a small wave of guilt makes him look down as to not be noticed. But when he looks up, he can see Yuto staring at him. The two stare awkwardly. Yuto smiles and his shoulder shake, as if he's laughing. He can't quite tell considering the noise of the crowd drowns it out.

Then he sees Nanahoshi, and his heart begins throbbing. Nayuta curses mentally, feeling heat rising up his neck.

"Good afternoon, thank you for coming to our live show!" Ren speaks into the mic, before bowing quickly. His violet eyes land on his, startling him slightly. Ren's smile brightens even more.

"Here's our first song, 'Goal Line'!"

The crowd cheers, holding up blue penlights. Nayuta watches as the band begin playing in sync. For a moment, he wishes he bought a penlight himself. It reaches the chorus, and the crowd chants as Ren continues singing, his voice seemingly growing louder as he finishes the last verse of the song. 

There wasn't even a pause, and Ren begins singing the next song. The two songs melt together. Nayuta recognizes the song instantly.

_STARTING OVER_

It's the song they sang together. 

The bassist, Kenta's younger brother Wataru, and Yuto smile at each other, while the keyboardist and drummer glance at each other briefly. Ren continues singing while glancing at the others. Their faces are bright, making the concert's light dim in comparison.

_They look so happy._

Nayuta gasps softly, as he feels his body tingle. His heart pounds in his chest. Gently, he holds his hand to his chest. Nayuta smiles softly, and Ren smiles back with a bright smile. Nayuta can't help himself. He laughs quietly. He'll never let Ren hear it.

_One day, we will stand together. Not as rivals but as equals._


	2. Yuto x Wataru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles are Wataru's favorites.

**Cuddles**

Wataru enjoys physical contact. He likes to hug and hold Yuto's hand whenever he could. The contact makes his heart flutter, and seeing Yuto's smile brings joy to him. But what he enjoys the most is Yuto's cuddles. He _showers_ Wataru with affection. And now, in the coldest night of winter, he craves it more than anything.

"Yuto! Hurry up!" He calls, wrapping the blanket around himself. He hears pots and plates being moved in the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a second! Do you want Skittles?" Yuto asks.

"Yes please!"

His boyfriend chuckles, and it fills Wataru with so much joy. He absolutely loved Yuto's laugh. He could never grow tired of it. He finds himself stuck between the option of listening to their music or his laugh. Of course, it'll always be Yuto.

Yuto finally enters the living room with a bowl of Skittles, already popping some into his mouth.

"Hey! Those are mine!" As much as Wataru loves Yuto, no one touches his sweets.

"Last time I checked, this is my house." Yuto replies, taking the empty spot next to him.

The two giggle and Wataru already has a handful of sweets. Yuto shakes his head.

"My god." He whispers, making Wataru laugh. 

The two watch the news, with the bassist leaning against his boyfriend's chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. Yuto wraps his arms around his waist, before burying his face into Wataru's hair. The warmth makes Wataru melt, and he tries to keep the blanket from falling. 

Then he feels the wet kisses. He laughs softly.

"Yuto! That tickles." Wataru tilts his head for a better angle. Yuto hums softly.

At some point, Yuto starts nipping at his neck, startling the bassist.

"Come on, I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I. I just want to kiss you." Yuto replies, staring into Wataru's eyes.

The two remain silent, simply staring at each other, both deep in their own world. Wataru leans forward, and gently pecks Yuto's lips, feeling a bunch of fireworks explode in his chest. No matter how many times he kissed Yuto, he could never get uses to the excitement he feels. Yuto blinks silently. Wataru, on the other hand, blushes madly. His face becomes red in an instant.

"Hey," the guitarist reaches into the bowl, and pulls out a red Skittle, "you look exactly the same."

Wataru immediately shoves a pillow into his face. He groans loudly, while Yuto laughs loudly.

"I'm sorry, I'll spoon you, come on." Wataru ignores Yuto, staring at the TV intently.

"Wataru~! Come on. I'll give you cupcakes."

The bassist smiles, but slips a hand over his mouth to cover it. Yuto hugs Wataru's waist, kissing up his neck.

"Fine, but you spoon me."

"Hah, I always do."

Wataru flops onto Yuto, ignoring the loud 'ouch!' from beneath him. He smiles smugly, making sure the blanket covers Yuto as well. He can feel the warmth from his boyfriend seeping into him, making his heart beat loudly in his chest. He turns around, so that he can rest his head on Yuto's chest, hearing their heart beats as one. He smiles softly, closing his heavy eyelids. 

He begins thinking about the next day, meeting up with Ren, Rio and Banri. Maybe they'll write lyrics together and make up melodies. He'll also see Yuto's bright smile. It makes his heart gain speed.

Maybe he'll write a song for Yuto next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start taking requests. Depends.


	3. Nayuta x Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used a little prompt for this one. There's no angst by the way, just a small and petty argument lol

**Small Argument**

Ren usually doesn't get mad. If anything, he's always putting up with Nayuta's shit. And Nayuta will always be grateful for Ren's patience. Except this time, he might have overdone it.

Nayuta opens the door as quietly as possible, although he's sure it isn't necessary. The lights immediately turn on, and Ren stands by the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Nayuta notices the small frown on Ren's face. 

"You're late."

Nayuta finches. His mouth is dry, and he can feel sweat lathering his palms.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

"Nayuta, you're late."

Ren's voice is steadily calm, which doesn't match his facial expression. Normally, Nayuta isn't scared of Ren's anger. Instead, he finds it adorable. But, today was an important day and—

"We were going out, for our anniversary." Ren speaks, voice cold as ice.

"I know, we can still—,"

"It's already past midnight! It's no longer our anniversary!" Ren shouts, pointing at the clock.

Nayuta glances at the clock, and realizes his boyfriend is right. It's 1:00 AM, meaning Nayuta has been at band practice for three hours.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"No."

"Huh? 'No' what?"

"No pet names, I'm mad."

Ren pouts and turns his back to Nayuta. He groans loudly, slightly frustrated himself. He fucked up, but it's been a while since he fucked up. 

"Come on, Ren. We don't have to celebrate on our anniversary." Nayuta grabs Ren's shoulder gently.

Ren sighs, "true, but I wanted to celebrate on our anniversary," he mumbles.

"I mean, you're always having band practice. You have meetings with other bands. You constantly lock yourself in your apartment writing lyrics or working on school assignments."

Nayuta snatches his hand away. Ren's voice becomes chilly again, sending shivers up his spine. He doesn't usually see much of Cold Ren (as Nayuta dubs him) so seeing him now is very frightening. It's not a split personality or anything, but when Ren becomes angry he can be very different.

"You don't have any time for me. And now you just blew our date! Don't you ever think about me?" Ren raises his voice again. He whirls around and glares at Nayuta.

"Hey, I apologized!" It was weak, he admits it, but someone needs to defend him.

"I don't want an apology! I want you out!"

Nayuta's jaw drops.

"Takes what's yours and leave!"

Glued to the floor, a million thoughts racing through his head. Never would he thought, that the vocalist and leader of GYROAXIA and King of the World Nayuta Asahi, be kicked out Ren's house.

And in that moment, with a surge of bravery and stupidity, he walked up to Ren. The vocalist takes a step back, eyeing Nayuta's movements. He grabs Ren by the waist, startling him, and lobs him over his shoulders.

Ren sputters in confusion, as Nayuta walks to the door. 

"You're mine, so I'm taking you."

Confused, Ren just let's his boyfriend carry him off. After a minute of being carried, he realizes what's happened, and blushes madly.

"Nayuta."

"Yeah?"

Ren thinks about his words carefully. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. And your legs"

The last comment made Ren bonk Nayuta's head.

———

Bonus:

Kenta knocks on Nayuta's door, waiting patiently for a response. He hears shuffling inside, and wonders what's going on. The door opens, and the sight he is met with amuses him. 

Nayuta's hair stands up in all directions, his neck is littered with small bruises. His clothes is wrinkled and plastered over his body. He breathes heavily, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nayuta, are you busy?"

The vocalist shuffles awkwardly. 

"Uh, yeah kind of. Why?"

"I was going to plan rehearsals with you. But I think it's best I plan it with Reon instead."

Nayuta nods. 

"Alright, send me the plans later, okay?"

Kenta nods. 

"Of course, and please tell Ren I said 'hello'."

Nayuta freezes. Kenta turns around and walks down the hallway with a smirk.

———

Bonus 2:

Reon smiles behind his hand, while Miyuki bursts out laughing. 

"Hahaha! I told you! Something was up with that Nanahoshi guy!"

"Yeah, should've known. It was pretty obvious."

Ryo hums again. 

"Yeup, Reon, you owe me one thousand and fifty hundred yen."

Reon curses, and reaches into his pocket. 

"Tsk, looks like Reon lost the bet."

Kenta clears his throat, pushing his glasses up.

"If I remember correctly, Miyuki betted thirty thousand yen."

Miyuki slams his hands on the table.

"Did not!"

Reon rolls his eyes. 

"Nayuta and Ren. I feel bad for Ren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more like a crack fic, lolol. Hope you guys liked it though.


	4. Wataru x Yuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru just wanted to eat food.  
> Another crack fic lol

**Where's my Mochi?**

Wataru is tired as heck. His muscles are sore, his mouth is dry, sweat runs down his back. He drops his backpack by the couch and throws himself on the couch. A sigh of relief escapes his lips. He could go to sleep right now. Wataru yawns. A nap sounds good. 

"Wataru~!"

A voice calls, and he can hear the wooden boards creaking. He looks up, and Yuto is peering at him from behind the couch. Wataru smiles and proceeds to curl up in a tight ball.

"Leave me alone. I want to sleep."

"Did you run?"

"I was going to be late."

"Hm. Why don't you shower first?"

Wataru groans loudly. He hugs his knees and shakes his head. Yuto sighs quietly. Wataru feels the couch dip slightly, as if someone sat down next to him. His head gets picked up, and he knew he was resting on Yuto's lap. His boyfriend began stroking his hair, making him sleepy. He smiles up at Yuto before snuggling into his stomach.

"Why don't you shower?"

"I'm tired."

"I know, Wataru. Shower, and then you can eat."

The bassist thinks for a moment. If he remembered correctly, he had some mochi in the fridge. He sits up, but doesn't stand until Yuto shoves him off his lap. Wataru stumbles a little, his legs still sore from running, and Yuto has to steady him. Wataru smiles sheepishly, leaning against his boyfriend for support. Said boyfriend, shakes his head and kisses Wataru's forehead.

"Alright, let's get you going."

They make way to the bathroom, and that's when Yuto left for the sake of Wataru's dignity. After cleaning himself and standing under the hot water doing nothing, he finally pushes the curtains aside and steps out the shower. He dries himself off and quickly puts some clothes on. He really wants that strawberry mochi.

He rushes to the kitchen, and sees Yuto sitting by the kitchen counter. He's on his phone and paying little mind to Wataru. The redhead ducks and pops up in between Yuto and his phone. The guitarist laughs and drops his phone to hug Wataru, arms wrapping around his waist. The shorter male grabs a handful of brown hair, burying his face into the crook of Yuto's neck. Wataru can smell the sweet scent of strawberries.

"You smell nice." Yuto comments.

"Thanks, I used your shampoo."

"Hah. Of course you did."

"It reminds me of you~. Now, I want my mochi."

Wataru ducks again, going under Yuto's arm and towards the fridge. The guitarist leans against the counter and clears his throat.

"I'm going to watch TV."

The redhead pays no mind and opens up the fridge. He scans the first objects that appear. He frowns and begins searching the back of the fridge. Wataru's heart drops. The mochi is nowhere to be found. He slams the fridge and stares at Yuto who's watching the TV. His eyes are hyper focused on the screen, completely ignoring the bassist's presence.

"Where's my mochi?"

"Huh? Sorry babe. I haven't seen it."

"Liar, you ate it."

"I didn't! I swear!"

"That's why you smell like strawberries."

"What?"

Wataru stares at Yuto. The brown haired male turns off the TV and approaches Wataru. Yuto grabs his shoulders roughly.

"I ate your strawberry mochi."

"Why?"

"I got hungry! Plus, I love strawberry mochi."

"Buy me another."

"Huh?"

"Buy me another strawberry mochi."

Yuto sighs and hugs Wataru, who doesn't hug back. He rests his head against Yuto's chest.

"I hate you."

"No you don't.

"I don't. I love you."

"Heh, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed I took the previous chapter down. I hated it. It was awful. So I'll probably write it and edit it so that it's better. Anyways, thanks for reading this story!


	5. GYROAXIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashu san has had it.

**Who Broke It?**

Mashu stands by a table, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. He glares at each member of the band, Kenta, Ryo, Miyuki, Reon and Nayuta. He inhales and then exhales.

"Alright. Who broke it?"

Mashu gestures to the broken coffee machine. The members of GYROAXIA glance at each other before shrugging.

"Ryo? Was it you?"

The bassist shakes his head. Ryo points at Miyuki. 

"Wasn't me. Maybe it was Miyuki."

"What? I didn't break it?"

"Oh, really? How did you know it was broken in the first place?"

"Because it's sitting right in front of us. And it's broken."

Ryo and Miyuki glare at each other. 

"Suspicious."

"No! It's not!"

Kenta clears his throat to stop the argument. He then crosses his arms and glances at Reon.

"If it matters, Reon was the last to use it."

"Liar! I don't even drink that crap."

"Oh, is that so? What were you doing by the coffee machine then?"

"I use the wooden stirs to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that!"

Ryo sighs and stands in between Reon and Kenta.

"Okay, whatever. Let me pay with some of the money that I got from Reon and Miyuki."

Mashu shakes his head.

"No, who broke it."

Reon glances at the vocalist who sits in the back. 

"Mashu-san. Nayuta has been awfully quiet."

"Oh really?" The vocalist stands up, smashing his hands on the table.

The members all begin arguing, voices overlapping. Mashu walks away from tge ruckus, pushing his glasses.

"I broke it. I hate that Nayuta is making a big fuss over Argonavis, so I punched it retaliation."

Mashu glances at the band and sees that Kenta is trying to pull Reon away from Nayuta. And Ryo is holding Miyuki so that he doesn't punch the redhead. 

"Good, things were getting too quiet around here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure everyone knows where this is from. It's from The Office. Hope ya'll liked it


	6. (Incorrect Quote) Yuto x Banri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an incorrect quote from Tumblr(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler that's why it's short.

**Secure Small Items**

Announcement: Please make sure all small items are secured. 

Yuto: *smiles at Banri*

Banri: What? 

Yuto: Are you feeling secure?

Banri: Fuck you. 

**===**

The band Argonavis board the plane with their small bags, excited and pumped for their world tour. Yuto can't believe it. They started of as a small band and now they're going on to perform in other parts of the world. It's exciting. 

Yuto decides to sit next to Banri, well more like forced too. Banri isn't a big fan of flying, and he wants to be close to Yuto.

"Oi, sit with me please."

Banri gently tugs at Yuto's sleeve. The guitarist laughs and nods his head. 

"Of course. Let me put your stuff inside the cabin."

After putting their stuff away they quickly sit down and put on the belts. The announcements began along with demonstratios, stating regulations and safety exits. 

"Please make sure that all small items are secured."

Yuto couldn't help but smile and look at Banri. The blond appears nervous, and notices the glance. 

"What?"

"Do you feel secure?"

Banri blinks, trying to understand what's going on. Finally, he gets it. Realization dawned on him and his face. The drummer tries to think of a comeback, but nothing comes to mind. So he says the only thing he can say.

"Fuck you."

Yuto bursts out laughing, and Banri blushes furiously. He angrily mumbles about Yuto's immaturity. And he hears more giggles behind him. Banri turnd around and sees the others smiling. 

"Fuck you guys too."

Yuto throws an arm over Banri's shoulder. He smiles warmly. It helps Banri relax and feel somewhat safe.

"But, yeah. I-I kind of do feel secure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not much of a multi shipper. I ship mostly NayuRen and WataYuu. But I know others who enjoy other ships which is fine. Here I tried to make it so that Yuto and Banri's relationship can be interpreted differently based on the reader.


	7. Argonavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argonavis goes to the theaters to watch a movie. But they all have different tastes in genre.

**Watching Horror Movies Together**

Watching horror movies alone is terrifying. You're alone, obviously. No one can protect you. There's no one to rely on. If you get nightmares, who will comfort you? That's why Wataru never watches horror movies alone. 

He likes watching them with Yuu. He's warm and comforting, not to mention he's broader than Wataru, making him a perfect shield. Wataru enjoys leaning into him and hiding his face into Yuto's chest when a gruesome scences flashes on screen. And Yuto enjoys wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, and planting small kisses on his forehead.

But today, was a little different.

"Wataru~!"

Yuto throws his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, nuzzling into the crook of Wataru's neck.

"Hm, Yuu. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something. The others are going to see a movie tonight. Want to come along?"

"Depends. What are we going to watch?"

"A super fun movie. So, you're coming?"

"Not until you tell me what we're watching," Wataru crosses his arms over his chest. 

Yuto pouts, resting his chin on Wataru's shoulder. He gives his boyfriend the puppy eyes. 

"I told you already."

"I need more details, Yuu."

"Hmph, fine. We're going to see that new action movie. Ya know, that one with the famous actor. The heroes movie."

"Oh, the one that Ren likes?"

"Yeah, that one. He likes heroes movie."

"Isn't it called 'Heroes Rising' or something?"

"That's the one! You coming?"

"Mm, alright. Sounds fun."

Yuto gives Wataru a quick kiss. The redhead's heart flutters, feeling his stomach churn slightly. 

"Thank you, babe. It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will."

Rio and Banri sit on the couch, scrolling through the theater's website. They're getting ready to order the tickets when Banri gets a message from Yuto.

"Look at what Yuto sent," he waves his phone in front of Rio's face.

He reads the message.

"Alright, now we have to ask Nanahoshi."

"Ask me what?"

The two jump at the sudden intrusion. Ren stands behind the couch, who got startled as well.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he smiles apologetically.

"It's alright. We just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the movies tonight."

Banri throws an arm over the couch, and Rio leans back so that he is facing the vocalist. Ren's eyes light up, and the two feel guilt bubble inside their stomachs.

"Is it the new heroes movie?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Okay, let's go!"

Banri and Rio glance at each other. They both hope they won't get in trouble later on. Ren enters the kitchen, and Banri orders tickets from the website. The door to their sharehouse opens, and Wataru enters along with Yuto trailing behind him. Behind his boyfriend's back, Yuto winks at the two boys on the couch.

"Did you order the tickets?"

"Yup! We're all set! We'll be going at 8 PM okay?"

"Alright, Wataru, you hear that?"

Wataru, who's already in the kitchen looking for sweets, kicks the door to the fridge close.

"Yeah!"

"Then stop eating from the fridge! We'll eat at the movies."

Wataru gumbles angirly, putting his box of strawberry mochi back in the fridge. He feels a presence behind him, and turns around to find Ren behind him. Startled, Wataru takes a step back and accidentally hits his head against the fridge.

"Ouch!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Wataru clutches his head, as Ren stares helplessly. The redhead hisses in pain.

"I'm fine. You scared me back there."

Wataru chuckles and Ren offers a shy smile. He gently taps the tips of his fingers together.

"I've been scaring a lot of people recently. Nayuta says I'm scary when I'm angry."

Wataru tries to recall a moment when Ren was angry. One memory in particular makes the redhead shiver. The vocalist tilts his head. Then his eyes light up, as if an idea sparked in his head.

"Can we invite Nayuta?"

"Huh? You want to bring Nayuta?"

"Mhm! Can he come?"

Wataru looks up at the ceiling in thought. It wouldn't hurt to bring someone else.

"Alright. Wait a second," a question appears in Wataru's mind, "does he like hero movies?"

Ren shrugs, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Wataru mimics him, taking a seat across the table from him.

"He likes horror movies. I think he likes Bio Panic."

"Oh, really? I don't like horror movies."

"Me neither."

"I can bear it when Yuu is around. But otherwise I don't watch them?"

"Me too. Nayuta usually hugs me so I don't have to watch them. I mean, they're okay. But I hate the ones with lots of blood."

"Mhm, yeah. I like paranormal horror movies."

"Didn't Bio Panic 4 get released recently?"

"Eh? There's already the fourth?"

"Yeah, I heard it's good. But I'm not interested."

"Oh, maybe I'll watch it with Nayuta."

Before they knew it, the clock had striked 8 o'clock. Yuto drives down the road, with the others talking to each other. Ren is hyper, Banri and Rio are shockingly quiet, chirping in every once in a while, and Wataru talks with Ren about the heroes movie.

"And then Bakugo—!"

"We're here!"

Yuto turns the engine off, and the others proceed to exit the car. Wataru and Ren take the lead, while the other three remain in the back.

"So, everything is going according to plan. We invited Nayuta. I think he's waiting inside."

"Alright, and why are doing this?"

Rio raises an eyebrow at Yuto, who beams at him. Rio can never understand Yuto.

"Because they're scared of horror movies. I'm shocked Ren doesn't like them. If anything, the movies should be scared of him!"

Rio roles his eyes to the sky. He wonders how he managed to befriend Yuto. Rio thinks he's perfectly normal compared to Yuto.

The group enters the theaters. Ren spots Nayuta and runs up to him, while Banri heads to the counter. Rio follows him, and Wataru was tailing behind them before Yuto grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go get snacks!"

Wataru's eyes widen. The two rush to the snack shop built into the theater. Ren watches in amusement, smiling up at Nayuta.

"How was band practice?"

"Cut short, thanks to you."

Ren immediately lowers his head. Nayuta glances at him. He feels bad, but has nothing comforting to say.

"I was joking. You look great."

Nayuta gestures towards Ren's outfit. Ren glances down and smiles softly. He's wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with two white strips on his chest. Blue jeans that reaches his ankles and a pair of black shoes.

"Thanks. You look nice as well."

Ren grins as he takes a hold of Nayuta's hand. The taller male blushes lightly at Ren's brightness. Compared to him, Nayuta is very dim.

"Nanahoshi, Asahi. We got the tickets."

Rio smiles and rests a hand on his hip. Banri stands next to him, and quickly flashes the tickets.

"It's go time!" Banri smiles and stashes the tickets away.

"Wait, where's Wataru and Yuto?"

"Oh, they went to go get us food for the movie." Nayuta points in the direction of the snack shop.

"Here they come!"

The couple bring armfuls of snacks, the two wearing bright smiles. Wataru is already eating some. Wataru hands a large box of popcorn to Nayuta and Ren. Yuto hands a medium box to Rio and Banri. The two are left with a large box to share.

"How much money did you spend?" Banri asks as they walk towards the wide hallway.

"Don't know," the redhead shrugs.

"What!?" Banri begins scolding the two for being careless about their money spending. 

"Uh guys," the vocalist began, "we passed the room."

Banri grabs the tickets and read the info on it. Rio leans over his shoulder to read as well.

"Nope, it's this one. Theater room fourteen."

Wataru frowns as he reads the electric message.

'Bio Panic Four 8:00 PM'

"Huh? Wait a second."

"Sorry, Nanahoshi. We wanted everyone to come, but we knew you wouldn't go if it was a horror movie." Rio explains, opening the double doors to the theater room.

"Yeah, especially without me." Nayuta grabs Ren by the waist and gently leads him inside.

"Tch, what an ass."

Wataru smacks Yuto's arm. The guitarst yelps and rubs the spot where he got hit.

"Same could be said about you, jackass."

"I—! Jackass?"

Wataru ignores him and walks inside, holding the box of popcorn close to his chest.

The group quickly find their seats in the dark while advertisements flashed on the big screen. Banri and Rio sit on the inside while Nayuta and Ren sit in the middle. Yuto and Wataru sit on the edge.

They try to conserve their popcorn, waiting for the movie to begin. The screen goes black, and a voice tells them to silence their phones while the movie plays.

For the next two hours, the was a mix of cries, screams, tears, horror, dread, resentment, guilt, betrayal, terror, guts and blood. At one scene, Wataru yelps and grabs Yuto's arm, eating up the popcorn rapidly. Another gruesome scene, and Ren almost dropped the box of popcorn. The credits roll, and there's applause and cheering.

The group exit different from before. Wataru is clutching Yuto's arm, practically glued to his side. Ren is also attatched to Nayuta's side, face burried in his chest. Yuto and Nayuta glance at each other, and for once they agree on one thing.

They're so cute.

Banri and Rio trail behind the two couples. They walk in silence, as they exit the theaters.

"Hey, Rio."

"Hm?"

"We should go out."

"What? This wasn't a date?"

Banri and Rio stare at each other in silence. Then the two suddenly start laughing. They wiped the tears from their eyes, leaning on each other.

"That'll never happen."

"Nope, never." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant come up with witty titles so take this. It's actually decent and I actually took my time with it.


	8. Reon x Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently. I haven't got a clue until midnight. So here it is.

**I Don't Want to be Alone**

The sun is gone, and the winds outside are strong. The news forecast a stormy night. Therefore, practice for GYROAXIA has been canceled today. 

Home alone, Reon sits on his couch, guitar and pick in hand. He plays the melody for their new song, but it's a but difficult without Miyuki's drumming or Ryo's bass. Reon sighs and leans back against the couch.

There's a knock on his door, startling him from his train of thought. Reon frowns, putting his guitar down and shoving the pick in his pocket.

_Who could it be?_

He opens the door. Standing in the door way, is GYROAXIA's guitarist, Kenta Satozuka. Surprised, Reon scans him quickly. His tie is loose, his red hair messy, face flushed red, and his chest heavy. Reon can smell the alcohol on Kenta's clothes.

Out of all places, he choose Reon's house. It infuriated him slightly. Kenta and Reon didn't really get along well for reasons called Nayuta.

"Kenta? What are you doing here?"

A strong wind blows, and Reon shivers. He steps aside and lets Kenta into his house. Despite being drunk, he still had the decency to take off his shoes and leave them by the entrance.

"Can't believe how drunk you are."

Kenta turns around and points a finger at the guitarst.

"I'm not drunk!" His words are slurred together, obviously he's been drinking more than usual.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not...fucking drunk!"

It's rare seeing Kenta angry, usually he's calm and quiet. Hearing him swear is another rare thing. Actually, Reon can't recall a moment where Kenta had cursed.

"Alright, can you tell the time?" Reon asks.

"Yes," the redhead turns to a clock, "I'm not fucking drunk!" 

Reon slaps a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh loudly. He wished he had a camera to record it. Reon should really help Kenta. But it's another rare thing to see him drunk. Yes, Kenta liked wine and did drink it fairly often, just not a lot in one sitting.

Reon sighs and wraps an arm around Kenta's waist, letting his weight lean on him. Kenta graps Reon's shoulder in an attempt to steady himself. He wonders why Kenta came to his house. Maybe he should do some questioning.

_Just a little bit of prying._

"Hey, Kenta. Why are you drunk?"

"Cuz I drank too much?"

Reon rolled his eyes. Okay, so maybe Kenta still had a shitty sense of humor. It kind of ticked him off.

"Nice one. Now, why were you drinking?"

"Oh...fuck. Who knowz? I got thirsty."

Kenta's words are slightly clearer, but it's kind of hard for Reon to understand him. The questioning will have to be cut short.

Reon takes Kenta to the couch, and the guitarist plops down. The redhead rubs his eyes, a quiet yawn escaping his flushed lips. Reon frowns soflty.

Kenta should take his bed for tonight. Sleeping on the couch isn't really comfortable. Besides, Reon still has practice. He glances at the clock that Kenta talked to earlier.

11:00 PM

"Reon~."

"What?"

"What're ya thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking you should go to bed."

"Oh."

He grabs Kenta's arm, and again slowly drags him away. Kenta leans against Reon, using him as support.

"Reeeooon~."

"What!?"

"I'm hungry."

"No. You're not eating. You're going straight to bed."

"Ugh! Okay..."

Kenta reluctantly allows Reon to drag him to the bedroom. He stares at Reon, who cutly bites his lower lip as he struggles to drag Kenta. He finds everything about Reon cute.

"Hehehe~."

"What's so funny?"

"Nnnnnothin'. Ya just look cute."

"Kenta, you're drunk."

"For fucks sake, I told ya' I'm not drunk!"

Reon sighs loudly, relief washing over him as they reached his bedroom.

_Why did it take so long?_

He throws the redhead on the bed, who let's himself be thrown. Reon rubs his shoulder, which aches from Kenta's tight grip. There's a moment of silence, and Reon can see Kenta's expression change.

His face is still red, but his mouth is set in a straight line, and his eyes seemed watery. Kenta shifts in bed, leaving a wide area empty.

"Reon."

"Hm?"

"Lay down with me."

"Kenta..."

"Please? I don't want to be alone."

The yellow eyed male is taken aback. Kenta was never open with his feelings. Especially with his desires. So it's surprising to hear Kenta ask something. Especially a request like that.

"Fine, but I'm only lying down."

Reon fills the space Kenta left, awkwardly lying on his back. Kenta wraps an arm around his waist, gently nuzzling his face into Reon's shoulder.

"Will you stay right here?"

Kenta spoke softly, voice barely reaching a whisper. It was so quiet, Reon thought he hadn't spoken at all. He glances down, and Kenta looks at him with hopeful eyes. Almost like a child begging their mom to stay.

"Sure. For as long as you need me to."

Kenta smiles soflty, a bright and beautiful smile that blinded Reon. He grabs Kenta's glasses and puts them on the nightstand.

Well, if he's going to sleep in the same bed as Kenta, he might as well get comfortable. He rolls onto his side, and brings a hand to the red strands of hair. He gently runs his fingers through the soft locks of hair.

_So soft._

Reon slowly closes his eyes, feeling the drowsiness get to him. Weird, he thought. He wasn't tired until Kenta got here. He did waste a bunch of energy carrying him.

The warmth of the sun, brings Kenta back to consciousness, his head throbbing in pain. He groans softly, rubbing his eyes. He realizes the limiting space, and slowly raises his gaze.

Kenta's heart jumps at the sight. Reon's chest rises and falls, a steady rhythm that matches the beat of his heart. His hair is messy, but it makes him look hot. Kenta gulps slightly at the choice of words.

So he likes Reon, what's the problem?

The problem is that he got drunk and blacked out along the way. He doesn't remember jack shit. Kenta doesn't know if he told Reon about his feelings nor if he caused problems.

The thoughts and alcohol make his stomach ache. He realizes this pain, and groans softly. His nausea and head ache isn't really helping. Kenta gently pushes Reon's arm, slowly sitting up. He's careful not to wake him up.

His head feels like it's being squeezed under some sort of pressure. Kenta groans again, rubbing his head.

He feels like throwing up. This is not okay. He slowly gets off the bed, his legs threatening to crumble beneath him. The room spins and he doesn't know if he's on the floor or still standing. Kenta can feel the acid rising up his throat.

He cursed mentally and rushes to the bathroom, forgetting Reon's presence. He manages to get there in time to empty out his stomach. He holds his hair back, spitting into the bowl beneath him. He presses the handle, and watched it flush. Kenta waits patiently.

It comes again, the feeling of something going up and the acid burning his throat. He hates that feeling. Not to mention the taste is gross. He just tastes alcohol and puke. Not a good mixture.

Kenta breathes heavily. He feels something grazing his back. He jumps slightly.

"Hey, hey. Kenta, it's me. Just relax."

Reon's voice is soothing and gentle. Kenta actually feels relaxed. He can still feel his stomach acid churning.

"I brought water and apsirin. Take them once you're done."

Kenta nods, feeling the bile rise up again. He mentally curses, and was slightly ashamed. Reon was in the room, afterall. Bearing witness to this mess.

Once he's sure it's over, and his stomach is no longer bubbling, he sighed softly. And gingerly stood up. Kenta opens the sink and rinses his mouth thoroughly. He rinses and spits repeatedly.

"Hey, I got you a toothbrush. I'll get you some clothes and a towel so you can shower."

Kenta nods.

"Thank you."

He cringes at the sound of his voice. It's so weak.

Reon smiles softly before disappearing again. Kenta rubs his head, groaning softly. He burshes his teeth for about ten minutes. There is no way he won't be thorough with his hygiene. Once that's done, he takes the aspirin and gulps down the glass of water.

The door to the bathroom opens again, and Reon leaves a pile of clothes by the entrance along with a towel.

"I'm sorry if the clothes don't fit you. They're mine. But we're practically the same height."

Kenta tries his best not to blush. Wearing Reon's clothes is a blessing. He silently thanks Reon, who simply smiles in return.

Luckily, the keys of the showers were simple. He turns only the cold water on, and steps in. The cold water wakes him up. Kenta sighs softly, splashing the water onto his face. He just realized he doesn't know where his glasses are.

_I hate myself so much right now._

Kenta groans softly. He's been tired recently. Band practice, school, checking in on his brother, taking care of Nayuta. Now that he's alone with his thoughts, it seems strange.

_Why am I taking care of Nayuta?_

Kenta grabs a shampoo bottle, making sure it's shampoo first, and squirts some onto his hand. He feels to relieved to shower. He reminds himself that he's at Reon's place. He blushes furiously, the warmth traveling down his neck and lower. He cusses out loud.

After showering, he grabs the towel and quickly dries himself off. Kenta slips the clothes on. It's rather loose around him. A long sleeved shirt, and grey jeans. They're really comfortable too. He exits the bathroom and steps into Reon's bedroom.

The room has obviously been cleaned and organized. The bed is made and the nightstand only has a clock on it. And...

"Oh my God, my glasses!"

He grabs them and slips them on. He can see clearly now. He smiles softly. Kenta leaves the bedroom and catches a whiff of food. His stomach rumbled, and he noticed how hungry he is. If Reon is the one cooking, he wouldn't mind eating.

He enters the kitchen and sees Reon by the stove. A song he doesn't recognize is playing, but it's a good song. Reon gently hums to the song, as he prepares breakfast. Actually, Kenta glances at clock, brunch. The song reached the chorus, and Reon began singing.

" _Seiippai kono namida kakiwakete_ "

" _Kimi ni subete o ageru kara_ "

" _Onegai dō ka kienaide kure_ "

" _Ano hi mamoru to kimeta, yakusoku wa kono mune ni_."

Kenta smiles soflty. He wished he could see Reon's face. And besides, Reon's singing wasn't bad. It's actually really soothing and calming.

"Good afternoon."

Reon turns and beams at Kenta. It's startling, but the redhead doesn't mind. He enjoys seeing Reon smile. And he rarely smiles at him. So he won't comment.

"Hey! How'd ya sleep?"

"Well," _thanks to you,_ "and how did you sleep?"

"Not bad, actually."

Kenta takes a seat at the kitchen table. The kitchen is quiet. Kenta feels awkward, but the air doesn't feel that way. He wants to talk to Reon to ignore the weight of the air.

"What are you making?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing special. Just curry."

_If its you that's cooking, I'm sure it's very special._

The song that was playing hasn't finished, and it reaches the last few lines. Reon sings all of it flawlessly.

"That's a good song. What's the name?"

"Oh, it's called Polaris by Blue Encount. It's the opening for My Hero Academia."

"Oh, it's the anime Nayuta talks about."

"Nayuta knows it?"

"Because of Nanahoshi."

"Oohh, makes sense."

Kenta nods, and it feels as if the air is lighter now. After a minute of waiting, a plate of curry is set in front of him, along with a spoon. Kenta thanks him, and gingerly scoops up a but of the curry. Reon sits across from him, setting his own plate.

"Oh, it's good!"

"Sorry if it's kind of boring. I wanted to make something simple and quick. It's the only thing that came to mind."

Kenta shakes his head.

"Alright, can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

The weight on his shoulders increased. He felt the air grow heavy once more. Kenta shoves a spoonful of curry in his mouth. Wanting to avoid the question, he took his time breaking down the food. Reon sighs softly.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

Reon angrily stares at the plate in front of him, eating the food little by little. Kenta felt a little guilty. While showering, he did remember what happened yesterday and why he got drunk.

"I'll tell you what happened. Just, tell me what I did and said yesterday."

"Alright."

Kenta gulps.

"Wataru called me last night. He told me that we had to talk about something. Something important."

"Your brother?"

"Right. I met up with him, and apparently our parents got in contact with him. They told him that they wanted to see us."

"Wait, aren't your parents divorced?"

"Yeah, apparently that's why they wanted to see us. Wataru said we'll be meeting them next week. I didn't want to. I told him I wasn't going to. He got mad at me. We had a small argument."

Kenta fiddles with his sleeves, avoiding eye contact with Reon.

"I decided to drink a bit. And, well, you know the effects of alcohol."

Kenta grabbed the spoon and shoved the curry into his mouth. It's good and made by Reon. He'll eat it. Besides he's done talking.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now, tell me what happened yesterday."

"Oh, okay. You came by my place at like eleven. I let you in and thought you should sleep it off. That's it."

"That can't be it. What did I say?"

"Pfft, yeah. You just told a clock you weren't drunk when I said 'tell the time'."

Kenta blushes madly. Here he was, worried about spilling his unnecessary emotions. But his worst enemy was talking to a damn clock.

"R-Reon. I'm serious. Did I say anything strange?"

"Uh, no. Not really. You just asked me to lay with you last night because you didn't want to be alone."

Reon slipped the spoon into his mouth.

_Is it possible to blush this much in one day? Yes, yes it is._

Kenta's face grows hot and he looks down at his food. He rapidly eats all of it, wanting to leave the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Kenta."

"Hm?"

"I think you should talk to your parents."

Kenta chokes on the curry.

"I think family is an important thing. You should be able to rely on them. Of course, you shouldn't trust them simply because if that. But, you should at least try to fix your relationship with them."

Kenta coughs, startled by the sudden piece of advice. Reon stands and grabs a cup of water. He offers the cup and Kenta takes it.

"Thank you for the advice. And...thank you for letting stay here. You did a lot for me."

"Don't mention it. I'd do it again.

Kenta and Reon smile at each other.

"I'll make sure that isn't necessary."

**Bonus:**

**Kenta:** Reon, don't you think Blob fish have feelings?

 **Kenta:** What if it's tired of being called ugly?

 **Kenta:** *voice cracking* I want to call it beautiful.

 **Reon:** Kenta, it's 3:00 AM and you're drunk. Go to bed.

 **Kenta:** B-but–!

 **Reon:** Shush! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this. I'm sorry for not updating.


	9. Reon x Yuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reon and Yuto meet up at a café.

**It's a Bit Weird**

* * *

Reon leans back against his chair, fiddling with his thumbs. He stares at his shoes, feeling a bit awkward. He's been waiting for a good twenty minutes, and he hasn't ordered anything. Reon doesn't want to order without him. It would be rude.

Five minutes have passed and he begins tapping the table, one hand twirling his bangs. Reon's heart drops slightly. He knows it's only been twenty minutes, but it's still quite a bit of time. Maybe he didn't want to see Reon? That would hurt a lot. 

He hears the door to the café open, and he looks up expectantly. His heart rises up to his throat, feeling an throbbing pain in his chest 

There he is. Tuffs of brown hair sticking out from under his hat, a brown over coat, grey eyes glimmering. He searches each table, before his eyes land on Reon, and a shy smile makes its way onto his face.

Reon shifts, sitting up in his seat. Yuto slides into the seat next to him. He still wears the awkward smile. Reon nods to him. 

"Hey."

"Uhm, hello."

The two stay quiet. Reon folding his hands on his lap, bouncing his leg. Yuto taps the table, fiddling with the necklace he never seems to take off. Reon found it endearing, but never asked about it. The two guitarists avoid eye contact with each other, until the waitress comes up to their table. 

"Hi, can I get you two anything?"

She smiles sweetly at Reon, pen and notepad in hand.

Yuto clears his throat, he grabs the menu and searches through everything quickly, rather timid. Reon would never describe Yuto as such. Since he was waiting for a good while, he might as well go first.

"Hey, I'd like a caffé mocha, please. Could you add caramel? Thank you. Also, add lemon cake. Thank you."

Reon glances at Yuto, who is still looking through the menu. He puts down the menu and smiles brightly at the waitress. He hasn't seen his smile in a while. It makes his chest hurt. 

"Uh, I'll take the same thing. Just, without the lemon cake. Thank you."

Yuto's gaze lands back onto the menu underneath his arms, folding the sides. He's avoiding Reon's gaze.

"Don't do that."

Oof, that came out rather harsh. 

Yuto flinches, tucking his arms under the wooden table. He mumbles an apology, grey eyes cast down with some sadness. Reon feels his chest ache. It's a small thing, but he can tell how bad Yuto feels. After all, Yuto just wants to be good for everyone.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Reon gently puts a hand over Yuto's left shoulder, rubbing it softly to help him relax. It works, and he seems to relax a little bit, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly. It's a great sight. Seeing his eyes fill up with happiness.

The sadness he saw a long time ago when they left. He kind of regrets it, but in the end Yuto found his own band. And his band mates are amazing. In a way, Yuto would never fit in with GYROAXIA'S style, but he found his own style with others. Not to mention his progress and improvements. 

Reon realizes he's still holding onto Yuto's shoulder. He let's go, letting his hand drop onto the table. Yuto glances up at him, making eye contact for the first time. He smiles softly, a genlte and shy smile, that seems to light up the whole room. 

How can one smile hold so much brightness? 

Yuto grabs his hat and takes it off, showing the mess underneath. Reon chuckles as Yuto ruffles his own brown hair. It looks so soft. Reon thinks about running his fingers through Yuto's hair. He reaches out, and Yuto smiles, bowing his head so that Reon can reach.

The softness of it is indescribable. It's like a cloud. Or maybe a dog. His hair is thick and fluffy and soft and...

Reon ran out of adjectives. He couldn't help ruffle his hair. Yuto eventually straightens up, claiming his back hurt. Reon let him. But he wanted to keep petting Yuto's incredibly soft hair.

"You're hair is so soft."

"Haha, really?"

"Yeah, I don't remember it being that soft."

"Ah, I use a lot of different shampoos. Especially since I've been trying to take care of it more."

"You should. It would be a shame for your hair. It's really beautiful and it suits your eyes."

Reon reaches out for a strand of brown hair, twirling it around his fingers. Yuto's cheeks flush pink. Reon smiles at his reaction. It's a cute reaction. Although he isn't the type to provoke others, he wouldn't mind teasing Yuto more.

Reon pulls away, and the waitress places two drinks in front of them. Yuto already misses the touch from him. The waitress also places down napkins by their drinks, glancing at them first. She seems to linger slightly, before leaving them to their drinks.

"Your lemon cake will be ready soon."

"Oh, thank you."

"Of course."

As the waitress left, Yuto drew cirlces with the plastic straw. He heard a 'huh' from Reon and looked up. 

"What happened?"

"Mine doesn't have caramel."

"Oh?"

"Mine does."

Yuto gently pushes the cup towards Reon, and he does the same. They trade drinks, and Yuto takes the caramel free drink. The two silently drink their coffees.

Yuto glances at Reon occasionally. He taps his plastic cup, yellow eyes fixed on his drink. He holds the cup close to his face with both hands, his elbows resting on the table.

Yuto smiles at the sight. It's so cute. He never knew Reon was so adorable. His bang covering his left eye. Yuto reaches out his fingers brushing against his dark hair. Reon looks up, straw still in between his lips. Yuto burshes his hair aside, letting his thumb graze Reon's cheek. He places the cup down onto the table. His eyes lock with Yuto's. 

Suddenly, Reon grabs Yuto's wrist, startling him and causing him to jump in his seat. He gently brings his hand to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. Yuto's face heats up. He feels the warmth travel from his cheeks down to his chest. Butterflies swoop down in his stomach as his chest tightens.

Reon smirks and let's his hand go, placing the straw in between his lips. Yuto does the same, his gaze fixated on his drink. 

His blush doesn't go away until they're halfway done. The waitress comes back with the bill in hand. Reon takes it and examines it.

"How much do I have to pay?"

"Zero. I'm paying."

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"No, let me pay some."

"Nope. I asked you out. Besides, it's only a few dollars."

Reon grabs his wallet and brings out five dollars. The waitress takes it, and then places a box in front of Reon.

"Here's your lemon cake. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you."

The waitress leaves to take another table's order. Reon stands up, tucking the small box between his arm and torso. Yuto pushes his chair in, and goes for the exit. He opens the door and holds it open for Reon.

The two exit the café and walk side by side. The two continue sipping their drinks in comfortable silence. Reon glances at Yuto, who stares at the blue sky. Reon couldn't help but notice the pink plush across his cheeks. It's not noticeable because of his hat, but if you look at him carefully you can notice him. 

_Cute..._

After walking for a while, the two finally arrive at their destination. Yuto glances at Reon. He smiles softly, cup still in hand.

"Well, looks like I'm first."

"Yeah, uhm. Would you like to do this again?"

"Yeah! I'd like that!"

Reon and Yuto both stand awkwardly. Yuto eventually brings himself closer to Reon. He embraces Reon, arms wrapping around his waist. Reon blinks, slightly shocked, before hugging Yuto back. 

He's warm. Incredibly warm. It makes Reon feel sleepy. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Yuto's shoulder. Reon catches a whiff of Yuto's hair. It even smells good.

They don't know how long they remain like that, in each other's arms. Eventually, Yuto pulls back, holding him at arms length. He smiles brightly, eyes twinkling. Reon was sure his eyes held an entire galaxy full of stars.

As Yuto walked to his house, Reon stared at his back. All the heart aches and head spinning. All the emotions he's been feeling. His excitement to meet up with Yuto. The dread Reon felt when he thought that Yuto stood him up. It's because he misses him. He missed Yuto a lot.

"I'll make it up to you. One day, Yuto. I'll show you how much I care for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently. I've just haven't got a clue as what to write. I hope to post in a day or two, because I have another idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a work on here. I know it's short, but I'll probably make the future chapters longer. Thank you for reading all the way through.


End file.
